villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nicolai Technus
Nicolai Technus is an antagonist from the Nickelodeon animated series Danny Phantom. He is a technology-based ghost. He was voiced by Rob Paulsen. Personality Though a very intelligent individual, Technus is a constant boaster often yelling out his plans before actually putting them into action, but he stopped doing this after becoming Technus 2.0. He views human emotions as a weakness and enjoys using them against his enemies and has a habit of using horribly outdated phrases such as "far-out". Biography Attack of the Killer Garage Sale Technus first met Danny Phantom after he escaped the Ghost Zone through the Fenton Ghost Portal and declared his name and goals to the half-ghost, who accidentally gave him the idea of world domination. Danny succeeded in subduing Technus with the Fenton Ghost Weasel, only for it to explode and scatter his ectoplasm over many of the devices in the lab. However the ghostly scientist's consciousness fused with the devices, which Danny proceeded to sell at a garage sale. Technus manifested in Dash Baxter's computer and proceeded to summon all of the devices the half-ghost had sold, which he formed into a new robotic body. In this body, the ghostly scientist proved to be invulnerable until Tucker managed to hack the poor quality software that he was using, allowing Danny to subdue him. Prisoners of Love After Danny was imprisoned by Walker, he found that Technus (somehow still in his robotic suit), along with a number of other ghosts the half-ghost had fought before, were his fellow inmates. Though at first, they attempted to get back at Danny for their defeats, he convinced them that if they worked together, they could escape. After leading a riot, Technus and the other ghosts escaped while Danny went to confront Walker. Teacher of the Year Technus returned once again and built a new robotic suit for himself, modeled after the appearance of a character in Doomed, an online computer game that he had seen Tucker and Danny playing. However, he did not know how to work with this new body and was easily defeated, thus Technus proceeded to abandon the new body. To try and figure out how to use the form better, the ghostly scientist entered Doomed as a player, where he met Tucker who, not knowing that it was Technus, explained to him the rules and objectives of the game. He found out that if a player beat the game, they would be granted access to the world wide web, which Technus knew would allow him to spread his consciousness across the planet. Tucker and Sam tried to stop him (since Danny was busy preparing for a makeup test), but they proved unable to do so since he could use his ghost powers in the game. Realizing this, the half-ghost did the same to catch up with Technus and they succeeded in trapping him in a glitch level known as "Level 0", which had one way in, but no way out. Identity Crisis Technus was later freed once again when Danny accidentally deleted his copy of Doomed, releasing him into Danny's hard drive. He used a wireless connection to enter Tucker's PDA and eventually the Fenton RV, before using tech from a department store to make himself a new body. Technus' new form even came with a new personality that did not just blurt out his plans and took the name Technus 2.0. He began draining power from the city and Danny, having previously separated his human and ghost halves, was unable to stop him. Eventually, Technus possessed the mainframe of the computer in the Fenton's house, turning it into a walking fortress. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom worked together to get the ghostly scientist (who had gained a new appearance) out of the computer and trapped him with the Fenton Thermos once again. Ultimate Enemy Technus appeared in an alternate future, where he had combined with Skulker to become Skulltech 9.9, serving as the ghost hunter's operating system. They were sent to attack the present day version of Danny Phantom to prevent the birth of Dark Danny, but they were defeated and sent back to the future. Later when Danny was thrown into the Ghost Zone by Dark Danny, he was attacked by Skulltech 9.9 and other future versions of his enemies, but managed to defeat them with his newly discovered Ghostly Wail power. Fright Before Christmas After Danny headed into the Ghost Zone to try and stop the Ghost Writer, he sent the half-ghost to a Christmas party that Technus and many of his other former enemies were attending. However he and the others did not attack Danny and they explained to him about the Christmas Truce, which said that no ghosts fought on Christmas. When the half-ghost told them that the Ghost Writer was breaking the truce, Technus and the others helped to stop him and then to fix Christmas. Secret Weapons Under the employment of Vlad Plasmius, Skulker stole Technus' electro staff while he was showering. When the ghostly science came out of his Ghost Zone lair (wearing only a towel and shower cap) to try and see who stole his staff, he was immediately knocked back in by a blast from Danny, who'd run into Skulker as he was trying to escape. Flirting with Disaster Technus managed to return once again and entered a computer HUB that he planed to use to gain access to a satellite orbiting the Earth, which would allow him to take control of devices all across the planet. However Technus needed to crack a 10,000 digit security code in order to do so and in order to buy time, he began pushing Valerie and Danny together into a relationship and also possessed Valerie's ghost-fighting suit. Technus finally broke the code and uploaded into the satellite, then began taking control of devices worldwide. However Danny headed into space and destroyed the satellite, stopping Technus once again. Phantom Planet Technus later attempted to rob an electronics store and when Danny tried to stop him, he was unable to take on his new battle suit, formed from a car and some computers. However he was defeated by Vlad's new ghost-fighting team, Master's Blasters, but Technus appeared later alongside many other ghosts to help Danny turn the planet intangible to let the Disasteroid pass through it. In other media ''SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' Technus appears in the crossover game as a playable character. After Professor Calamitous' abandoning of The Evil Syndicate, Technus presumably took over (he is never told to be the new boss, but he acts exactly as a leader would), acting alongside Beautiful Gorgeous (Calamitous' daughter), the sorcerer Traloc, and the only original member, Plankton. Technus is the one who discovered the Morphoids' origin and composition, intructing the Syndicate to join forces with their enemies to defeat them, by assembling parts for the Vessel of Portentia, Together with the heroes, plus Zim and Dib, they defeat the Morphoids and their leader, Globulous Maximus, but when they are about to deal a final blow, the villains, leaded by Technus, take over the ship and throw the heroes away. But Globulous changes sides and aids the heroes in defeating the Syndicate, leaving them in the darkness of space. Powers and Abilities Technus has all the basic powers of a ghost (intangibility, flight, possession, and invisibility) and has the power of technopathy, allowing him to mentally control computers and any other type of electronic device. He can use this power to bring to life electronics, turn normally harmless devices into weapons, and form them into a larger robotic form for himself. Technus can possess machines to grant them more powers, fire energy blasts, and generate ghost shields resembling circuitry, which he can also use to entrap and electrocute his enemies. In his robotic battle suits, Technus possesses greater physical strength and durability and can fire more powerful blasts. He can travel through wiring and other channels between devices and in his upgraded form, he demonstrated the ability to absorb electricity and use it at will. Technus can use his powers to create powerful weaponry as seen when he created a new, more advanced battlesuit for Valerie. He can also transform into computer data and crack computer codes in a few days that would take most people ages. Gallery Technusfy6.gif Trivia *Technus' full name is a reference to Nicolai Tesla, an electrical engineer that greatly contributed to the birth of commercial electricity. *In some captions, his name is spelled "Techness". *He was a playable character in Spongebob Squarepants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, where he had his Technus 2.0 appearance and a laser blaster on his left arm,his is also the True Main Antagonist of the game. *If one looks closely, when the ghosts are turning the planet intangible, Technus 1.0 in his form from Teacher of the Year can be seen just behind Technus 2.0. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Fighters Category:Crackers Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Undead Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil